Dark Slayer
Dark Slayers are stronger versions of the Dark Knight, with the highest physical armor of any enemy (tied with Raiders and Bloodshells) in Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Overview Claimed by darkness; slayers are the bane of anyone standing in their way. Dark Slayers are virtually impenetrable to physical attacks: other than the Musketeer's Sniper Shot, nothing does more than scratch this hulking monstrosity. non-upgraded archer towers will make them laugh at your pathetic attempt to kill them. The normal strikes of a Paladin do zip, and the 500mm Big Bertha, ignoring half the armor level, barely damages it. Even a fully upgraded Rain of Fire can't kill one. Barracks troops quickly fall to the Dark Slayer's powerful attack. Use the highest level magic towers possible, and Death Rays... or the Dark Slayer shall surely live up to his name. Strategy * High-level magic towers and/or instant kills are essential to punch through the Dark Slayer's armor. Use mages level 3 or 4, combine with Paladins to kill them. Do not use Barbarians to block the Slayers, as they will be killed very quickly and unable to inflict much damage through the Slayers' 95% armor rating. * However limited Reinforcements or low-level barracks are against the Dark Slayer, they are still able to stall it for a few seconds. The more time standing in one place means more time exposed to magic towers. Since Reinforcements have a fast respawn rate, you can use them to keep a Dark Slayer in range of a magic tower for longer. * Where feasible, one hit kills such as the Arcane Wizard's Death Ray are preferable. If you lack money for the upgrade, an Arcane Wizard is still very effective against Dark Slayers. One hit from the Arcane ray will drop its health by a visible amount. Teleport is also very useful, as they move so slowly that by the time they reach the Arcane Wizard who used it, it will be ready for another one - and so on. * Use the Sorcerer Mage's curse to reduce their physical armor, making them much more vulnerable to artillery and archers. * In Stormcloud Temple use the Sunray Tower as often as possible, its high damage will greatly reduce the health of the Slayer (flash only). * Reinforcements are only good for blocking one, as even with all upgrades, the melee attack deals 1 damage (0 damage on both Mobile and Flash) before the Dark Slayer's powerful attack kills them both. The ranged attacks only deal 1-2 damage per throw. * If you upgraded Spiked Armor on the upgrades, it can reflect damage back to Dark Slayers even though Soldiers can't deal much damage to them. * Earth Elementals can hold them for a fair amount of time, but be sure to support them with high level Magic Towers. * Paladins with holy strike can harm them very quickly. When fully upgraded they are even better, because of armor, healing light, and holy strike. This allows them to fight Dark Slayers for a long time. However backup will be required to take care of the Shadow Archers that often accompany Dark Slayers. Appearances * Stormcloud Temple * The Wastes * Forsaken Valley * The Dark Tower * Sarelgaz's Lair Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies